1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to underwear worn mainly by women.
2. Description of Related Art
Humans cannot avoid having noticeable wrinkles, sags, or spots as they grow older. In particular, the wrinkles or the like bother women. Therefore, women who have noticeable wrinkles or the like hesitate to wear clothes with a wide-open breast portion. Also, regardless of age, due to cold, humans hesitate to wear clothes with a wide-open breast portion in the winter season or in well-cooled places.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-113338 describes underwear that is sewed using skin color stockings that are excellent in stretching property. The underwear is configured to cover from the neck to the bottom of the bust. Therefore, the underwear can secure warmth while hiding the wrinkles or the like of a wearer.
Among the underwear described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-113338, in the case of seamless underwear, the production cost increases because it is necessary to manufacture a dedicated production machine. Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-113338 describes a method for producing underwear by using conventional panty hose. However, the production method thereof is complex, and thus the productivity thereof is poor. Accordingly, the underwear described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-113338 is expensive.
In addition, in the underwear described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-113338, when the wearer moves the neck, shoulder, arm, and the like, a sagging occurs particularly at the cloth ranging from the shoulder to the neck, and the sagging causes a wrinkle. Therefore, although an object of the underwear described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-113338 is to hide wrinkles or the like, a noticeable wrinkle is generated by the cloth in a region where a wrinkle hardly occurs in usual cases.